1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to video call method and video call mediating apparatus, capable of replacing one of video call counterparts to a new person when a user multiple video calling simultaneously, or capable of switching a plurality of video call to one to one video call with one user among a plurality of the video call counterparts if a predetermined condition meets.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication technologies develop and electronic devices become miniaturized, personal terminals are coming into wide use for general consumers. Especially, in recent days, portable personal terminals such as smart phones and smart tablet PCs are becoming widely used. Most of the terminals include communication functions. Using these terminals, a user may search the Internet or exchange messages with other users.
Also, as miniature camera technologies, miniature microphone technologies, miniature display technologies and miniature speaker technologies develop, most terminals such as smart phones include camera, microphones, display and speakers. A user may record sound and take videos including voices by using these terminals. A user may listen to recorded sound by using speakers of a terminal or watch videos through display of the terminal.
Also, a user may share recorded sound and videos with other users by using communication function of a terminal. A user may transfer recorded sound and videos to other users. Moreover, a user may record sound and videos and transfer them to other users simultaneously.
Also, at the same time, the other users may record sound and videos and transfer them to the user simultaneously. A display of a terminal may display videos being taken by the terminal or videos being taken by the other user's terminal. Also, speakers of a terminal may play sound being recorded by the other user's terminal simultaneously. That is, each of a user and another user may video calling by using their terminals.
Also, only one person may be mediated to a user, however, there may be more than one person to be mediated. At this time, a user may have to maintain video call with unpreferable counterpart if the user is not able to exclude some of counterparts. Especially, a user may have to bear uncomfortable situation which the user can not exclude a video call even if the user is exposed to improper video or sound.